


Близкое знакомство

by Hudson_shipper



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: То, что случается между любовниками, остаётся между любовниками (сборник драбблов с рейтингом на каждого персонажа)
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Какаши/ОЖП

Вы когда-нибудь замечали, как громко дышит человек? Эти клочки воздуха, получаемые каждые несколько секунд, заполняющие лёгкие без остатка, позволяющие человеческому организму существовать. Обращали внимание на то, что каждый вдох, каждый глоток живительного кислорода может отдаваться в ушах с такой же громкостью, как, допустим, падающий на пол холодильник или любой другой крупный предмет окружающей обстановки? Чувствовали пульсацию собственного сердца в ушах, томную тяжесть внизу живота, про себя отсчитывая скорые удары гоняющего кровь органа? Довелось ли вам прочувствовать подобное на собственной шкуре, навсегда запоминая и оставляя в закромах памяти надежду на повторение? 

Она никогда раньше не задумывалась над ощущениями настолько философски. Есть и есть, зачем рассуждать. Но с приходом в жизнь юной куноичи одного бойца АНБУ всё кардинально изменилось. Ей было двадцать, когда затейница Судьба свела её с двадцатидвухлетним Хатаке Какаши, молодым капитаном личного отряда безликих убийц Хокаге и её нового командира. Судьба, видимо на пару с Удачей, сговорились, и уже в первую встречу с Какаши весело отыгрались на темноволосой шиноби в маске волка. Тот день девушка помнит и будет помнить, кажется, всю оставшуюся жизнь настолько отчетливо, что можно прямо сейчас идти писать рассказы о великих неудачах с приворотами мужчин с первого взгляда. А если бы эту историю еще и услышал сам Хатаке, то девушка с удивлением бы узнала, что приворот, кажется, сработал. И весьма успешно.

Потому что сейчас, в эту самую секунду, в бедро девушке упирается весьма красноречивый стояк Какаши. Мужчина беспорядочно шарит руками по её телу, заставляя кожу пылать в тех местах, куда доставали ловкие пальцы и шершавые ладони, губы терзают нежную шею, оставляя следы нахлынувшей страсти, помечая, а сама куноичи тихо постанывает в такт поцелуям, от которых на бледной коже расцветают алые засосы. Тонкие запястья крепко зафиксированы черной широкой лентой над головой, на глаза - повязка. Она полностью беззащитна перед Копирующим. Её тело, как и душа, обнажены перед мужчиной. Девушка отдается ему без остатка, с радостью отвечая на ласки и не скупясь на стоны. 

Какаши ведет. У него голова идет кругом, а руки дрожат, словно у наркомана, который наконец добрался до желанной дозы. Хатаке тоже добрался до своей дозы, добровольно признавая себя больным. Такая хрупкая, податливая, обнаженная - и всё это его, Какаши. Она, так пугливо относящаяся к людям в целом, доверяет ему настолько, что разрешила лишить её какого-либо способа выбраться (тут, конечно, есть масса оговорок, ведь его девушка не лыком шита, даром что почти переросла уровень токубетсу-джонина, да и ей, в действительности, выбраться - минутное дело). Доверяет так нежно и непорочно, так крепко, что сейчас они оба обнажены телом, а душа обнажается в процессе. Какаши прокладывает дорожку поцелуев от шее к плечу, прикусывает выступающие косточки ключиц и лижет ложбинку между ними, оставляя там поцелуй-укус. Прогибается в спине, стараясь прижаться как можно ближе, трется затвердевшими сосками о широкие плечи джонина, а после на выдохе произносит его имя:

_— Какаши..._

И тормоза отключаются окончательно, махнув белым флагом капитуляции. Хатаке впивается в её губы, втягивая в страстный, жгучий поцелуй, их языки сплетаются в неистовом танце, заставляя зубы сталкиваться и мешать друг другу. Мужчина срывает ленту, желая дать любимой возможность насладиться моментом. Глаза в глаза, будто выпивая все соки этих мгновений, мужчина и женщина не желают отстраняться, теряя хоть секунду драгоценного времени. Мисаки тихо скулит, когда рука Копирующего проходится по внутренней стороне бедра, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры, и поднимается выше, лаская низ живота, под самым пупком, но не давая себе преступить границу. Какаши гладит нежную кожу над пахом, чуть надавливая, а девушка в его руках дергается, явно желая большего. Мужчина отстраняется, заглядывая в задернутые дымкой глаза любимой в поисках протеста, но, не находя такого, поддается вперед и накрывает покрасневшими губами торчащий сосок небольшой груди куноичи, целуя. Серые глаза тут же распахиваются, изо рта вырывается тихий рваный вздох, а колени расходятся в сторону. Щеки девушки алеют от столь пошлого, приглашающего жеста, но озорной огонек в глазах лишь усиливается. Теперь ведет она, Какаши помнит лишь то, что это не он начал первым.

— Ох, чёрт! - девушка прогибается в спине, инстинктивно стараясь свести колени вместе, когда Какаши вводит в неё первый палец, — как в первый раз.

Хатаке в ответ лишь улыбается, прохватывая сосок между губами и оттягивает, вызывая новую волну дрожи в теле куноичи. Смущенно улыбается, кусает губы, стараясь не дать этой самой улыбке стать действительно широкой, а после жмурит глаза и выдыхает, с трудом подавляя томные стоны.

— Тогда ты прижал меня к стене в том старом отеле, куда нас поселили во время миссии. Обладая скверным характером и недоверчивостью, я довела тебя до ручки за какие-то пару часов, — девушка тихо хнычет, когда в неё проскальзывает второй, а после и третий пальцы; месячное воздержание, пока Какаши был на миссии, сказалось больше, чем она думала. — Ничего более действенного, чем заткнуть меня поцелуем, ты не придумал... _ах..._

— А потом просто не смог остановиться, завидев твои красные щеки и смущенную улыбку, - мужчина продолжает, улавливая настрой своей женщины, параллельно с этим спускаясь поцелуями к пупку, оставляя влажную дорожку; она раздвигает ноги шире, нетерпеливо ерзая, а после давится стоном, стоит джонину коснуться кончиком языка мягких половых губ и сжать клитор, - которые в тот момент выглядели крайне развратно.

Язык ласкает промежность, проходя по мягкой ткани возле скользящих внутри пальцев, а куноичи громко стонет, запрокидывая голову назад, стукаясь затылком о стену, и невольно дергая связанными руками. Месячное воздержание здорово сказывается на терпении обоих, ей уже не терпится почувствовать мужчину в себе, а Какаши старается сделать девушке приятно, оттягивая момент. За десять лет, которые они провели вместе, страсть, вспыхнувшая еще в рядах безликих АНБУ, никуда не делась. Хатаке всё так же хочется делать девушке приятно, а она сгорает в ответном желании. Но всему рано или поздно приходит конец. Девушка, капризно выгибая спину и прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене, умудрятся обхватить любимого ногами за талию, заставляя подняться. Серые глаза азартно поблескивают, пот играючи скатывается по ложбинке между грудей к животу, оставляя след, а Какаши проводит языком параллельную капле полосу, вновь накрывая губы девушки своими, тут же выскальзывая пальцами из текущей промежности куноичи. 

_— Какаши,_ — вновь умоляюще стонет, прижимаясь к бедрам мужчины своими и чувствуя, как же сильно тот её хочет. — Возьми меня, Какаши. _Прошу..._

Последняя выдержка летит к чертям. Пепельноволосый подхватывает куноичи под бедра, наскоро ставя печать-противозачаточное, а после прижимается истекающей предэякулятом головкой ко входу и плавно толкается, входя на всю длину. Вскрик, вырвавшийся из горла сероглазой в миг сменяется довольным стоном, а мужчина начинает двигаться. 

— Нгх, — Хатаке шумно выдыхает, закидывая ноги девушки к себе на талию и вжимая ту в стену настолько, что при каждом толчке нежная кожа царапается о бетонную поверхность, — чёрт тебя дери.

Девушка шумно дышит, пряча лицо на изгибе плеча шиноби, а после поднимает голову и касается мягкими губами шеи, целуя кадык. Пара секунд и на выступающей косточке проступает алое пятно, завтра ярко выделяющиеся синевой на бледной коже. Маска, так предусмотрительно скрывающая половину лица и всю шею, отправилась в мусорку еще неделю назад, а Хатаке клятвенно пообещал не носить её дома. 

— Если меня будет драть ещё и чёрт, — девушка хрипло смеется, непроизвольно сжимая мужчину в себе, руками зарывается в пепельные пряди, перебирая и оттягивая, — то я... _ах..._

Договорить ей не даёт вспышка удовольствия, охватывающая с ног до головы. Девушку мелко потряхивает, тело машинально поддается к Какаши ближе, вжимаясь, а сам мужчина шумно дышит, совершая последние толчки. В серых глазах чертята постепенно отступают, уступая место усталости, а приятная истома заставляет сердце постепенно успокаиваться, наслаждаясь близостью. Какаши медленно выходит из податливого тела, радуясь тому, что развязал ей руки практически машинально раньше, и целует стертые запястья, прижимаясь поочередно губами к каждому, а после наклоняется и накрывает приоткрытый ротик девушки своим. Поцелуй выходит ленивым, до боли нежным и таким ожидаемым. Прижимается к груди своего мужчины, сладко зевая, а руки тут же оплетают плечи и шею.

— Я люблю тебя, — серые глаза смеются, — но пора спать. Завтра тебе дадут команду генинов, а, значит, больше спокойно поваляться в постельке ты сможешь не скоро.

— Дети тебя не остановят, — мужчина хмыкает, прекрасно зная характер своей женщины, — но спать и правда нужно. Спокойной ночи.

— Приятных снов.


	2. Гаара/ОЖП

Тонкие пальчики девушки скользят по стандартной экипировке шиноби под накидкой, вызывая табун мурашек. Гаара шумно выдыхает, стараясь успокоить бешеный пульс и кусает губу, в надежде отвлечься. Руки, судорожно перебирающие отчеты о выполненных миссиях, не слушаются, а бирюзовые глаза то и дело скользят под стол. Русая макушка выглядывает из-под мантии, заставляя Пятого Казекаге невольно представлять то, что сейчас представлять никак нельзя. Суровая маска холодного семнадцатилетнего юноши трещит с каждой секундой все больше, а самоконтроль снижается прямо пропорционально тому, как ловкие пальцы расправляются с молнией на штанах. Через три минуты начнется собрание Пяти Каге, а у Гаары под столом девушка. Девушка, которая так недвусмысленно ласкает его ширинку. 

Она, с недавнего времени джонин Сунагакуре но Сато и невеста Собаку но Гаары. Уму непостижимо, если задуматься. Холодный, нелюдимый красноволосый юноша, бывший носитель Однохвостого биджу и жестокий тиран, пять лет назад едва не убивший половину своих друзей, берет в жены наследницу клана Судзуки, на войне выступившего на стороне альянса и проживающую последние десять лет в Конохе. Гааре до сих пор не верится, что она согласилась. Эта русоволосая девчонка, гиперактивный моторчик с шилом в одном месте и ментальная копия всем известного Узумаки Наруто с глубокими карими глазами, смотрящими будто в душу. С ней Казекаге познакомился на совместной миссии пару лет назад, когда Шукаку последний раз пытался вырваться наружу и напугал до дрожи Мацури. Тогда Судзуки если и испугалась, то не побоялась попытаться успокоить Гаару, чем и заслужила уважение с его стороны. Три года спустя, став Казекаге, красноволосый встретил уже не угловатого подростка, а уверенную в себе девушку. Довольно симпатичную и знающую себе цену, если говорить откровенно.

И вот сейчас эта самая девушка, недавно краснеющая лишь от первого невинного поцелуя похуже помидора, самозабвенно целует впалый живот правителя Суны под мантией, одновременно с этим орудуя прохладной ладошкой по возбужденному члену. Гаара шумно выдыхает, заранее ощущая все смущение и труд, с которым придется скрывать собственное положение от проекций остальных Каге. 

— Прекрати, — голос скатывается до хриплого шепота, а девчонка под ним приглашающе сглатывает. – Ты сорвешь собрание.

— Здесь будем только мы, а стол полностью скрывает то, что я собираюсь сделать, — карие глаза смотрят с азартом, лихорадочный румянец окрашивает бледные щеки куноичи, а губы расплываются в хитрой улыбке. — Так что единственный, кто может сорвать собрание, то это вы, Гаара-сама.

Привычка звать его так уважительно в постели и эмоциональные моменты дико возбуждает гормонально-подверженного юношу. Собаку но всегда реагировал на подобные подразнивания, обычно заканчивающиеся или небольшой ссорой, или постелью. Последнее стало происходить все чаще, а Гаара с удивлением обнаружил, что заводится буквально с пол-оборота. Стоит этой невыносимой девчонке чуть прогнуться или прижаться сильнее, как желание взять эту её растет в геометрической прогрессии, а хваленый самоконтроль капитулирует, прихватив с собой и маску равнодушия. Один раз они уже чуть не попались, сорвавшись в ласки прямо во время переговоров после окончания Четвертой Мировой Войны, во время которых срочно отлучиться на неопределенный срок вышло лишь в ближайший туалет. Те чувства и эмоции, которые Гаара испытал, прижимая куноичи к холодной стене туалета резиденции Хокаге, он не мог выкинуть из головы еще долгий срок. А теперь ситуация повторяется. Она, сидящая под его столом во время очередного собрания глав стран мира, собирающаяся сделать ему минет. Щеки Гаары вспыхивают мгновенно, а тугой комок разом скапливается внизу живота, заставляя под ложечкой засасывать. Казекаге мысленно ставит себе рамки, запрещая срывать переговоры и спешно ретироваться домой с девушкой под мышку, а после рвано вздыхает. Судзуки наконец справилась с молнией и освободила центр возбуждения, тут же обхватывая влажную головку губами.

— Неужели в этот раз Хокаге не опоздал! Ничего себе явление, — Райкаге, как и остальные, появляется неожиданно, заставляя Гаару дернуться и резко нацепить маску равнодушия. — Слышала, Мизукаге, еще немного и можно окольцовывать Рокудайме!

— И вам не хворать, Эй-сан, – Какаши устало вздыхает, потирая глаза, а от его проекции так и разит сонливостью. — Гаара, сразу к делу. Как обстоят дела на границе?

Казекаге как-то дергается, нервно отдернув руку от мантии, а после прочищает горло и начинает рассказ. Девчонка внизу хихикает, вызывая вибрацию в горле, а Гаара сбивается на полсекунды. Чувствительная кожа изнывающего члена реагирует на вибрацию весьма отзывчиво, посылая по телу молодого правителя волну удовольствия. Она, просекая фишку, вновь смеется. Тонкие пальчики тем временем скользят по груди под мантией, лаская твердые мышцы пресса, кончики успевают задеть ореолы темных сосков, игриво цепляя, а Казекаге гулко сглатывает, что не остается незамеченным у остальных. Райкаге как-то нехорошо щурится, Какаши пытается подавить смех, у Мей невольно дергается бровь, а в ситуацию не въезжает, кажется, только новоявленный Цучикаге – внучка старика Ооноки. 

— … нам остается лишь вычислить траекторию и тогда…

Голос Гаары мелко дрожит, но парень мысленно молится о том, чтобы голограмма прикрыла этот прокол. Лицо, вопреки всему, парень умудряется удержать, пусть иногда щеки и вспыхивают ярко-алым. Многолетняя маска отлично держит позиции, прикрывая со всех сторон, а Казекаге еле успевает подавить гортанный стон. Приоткрыла рот и пропустила дальше, позволяя головке уткнуться в щеку, чужие руки уже вовсю хозяйничают под мантией, поэтому Гааре приходится наклониться чуть вперед, дабы свободный покров мантии скрыл дополнительные конечности на его теле. Судзуки тем временем перемещает одну руку вниз и стискивает основание ствола, одновременно с этим насаживаясь горлом на всю длину. Медленные, тягучие движения головой вверх-вниз вызывают в Гааре желание запустить руку в русые пряди непослушной нареченной, и желание громко простонать в голос. Теплая мягкость влажного рта завораживает, заставляя Казекаге утекать совершенно в ином направлении, нежели обсуждение стратегических моментов с правителями. Юркий язычок девушки очерчивает выступающие венки, лаская бархатную кожу, слюна напополам со смазкой стекает по подбородку, а гулкие сглатывания добавляют ощущениям пикантности. Гаара, выждав момент, когда все внимание будет приковано к Райкаге, незаметно опустил одну руку под стол, накрывая макушку девушки сквозь ткань и подталкивая к более решительным действиям, заставляя ускориться. Через секунду Казекаге натыкается на любопытно-ехидный взгляд черных глаз Хокаге, а рука уже покоится на документах. Хатаке гогочет под маской, стараясь выглядеть внешне презентабельно, а Собаку но хочется провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Девчонка внизу понятливо ускоряется, лаская член теперь ртом и рукой одновременно, сжимает тонкие пальцы на основании ствола и двигает в такт движениям головы. Гаару хватает ровно на три минуты активных ласк, а после он, шумно выдыхая, проводит руками по пылающему лицу и дает себе пару секунд отсрочки. На заднем плане Райкаге о чем-то спорит с Мизукаге, Хокаге поигрывает бровями, явно шепчась с Цучикаге. Красноволосый кусает губу, испытывая отголоски первого в жизни публичного оргазма, выплескивая солоноватые капли спермы в рот девушки, а сама девчонка с радостью облизывает припухшие губы, сглатывая вязкое семя и вылизывая постепенно опадающее достоинство будущего мужа. 

Собрание заканчивается спустя полчаса, когда полностью отошедший, но сытый и удовлетворенный Гаара дочитывает составленное соглашение. Судзуки все это время сидит внизу, устроившись щекой на коленях правителя Сунагакуре, а с губ её не сходит улыбка. И всё же её будущий муж самый милый из тиранов, которых она встречала.


	3. Тобирама/ОЖП

Сильные руки, привыкшие карать врагов без права на реванш, непривычно нежно скользили по гладкой коже бедра. Сухие губы, долгие годы произносящие отточенные до автоматизма названия сильнейших техник, слишком мягко касались оголенных плеч, оставляя метки принадлежности. Большие ладони с длинными музыкальными пальцами, плотно прижимающие подтянутое тело как можно ближе к их обладателю, заставляли места соприкосновений плавиться и гореть, словно техники огня. Холодная кожа, оказавшаяся на самом деле обжигающей, подобно лаве, скользящая по влажному телу девушки, пылала. Тобирама целовал её так, как не целовал никого. И никогда до этого момента. Суровый воин, прошедший не одно сражение и войну, никогда не знавший слово «нежность», прижимал хрупкое тело своей – с сегодняшнего дня – супруги к кровати, изредка отрываясь и тихо рыча. Руки мужчины бродили по молодому телу, исследуя каждый миллиметр, а рот оставлял влажную дорожку от плеча к ключицам, целуя впадинку между косточками и вылизывая тонкую шею. Девушка под Сенджу тихо стонала, кусая собственные припухшие от ласк губы, стараясь сдерживать себя, но альбинос, привыкший прежде всего слушать своих партнерш, удовлетворяя собственные прихоти, был решительно против. Сегодня Тобирама решил доставить удовольствие сначала женщине, ставшей его законной супругой и женой, обещающей в будущем быть рядом до конца его дней и выносить наследника. Сегодня его женщина стала действительно его. И душой, и телом. 

— Тоби, — она выгибается, прижимаясь оголенной грудью к шее мужчины; острые соски трутся о кадык, заставляя альбиноса втянуть воздух со свистом, — _Т-тобирама…_

Сенджу усмехается, проходясь губами по подбородку и челюсти, поднимаясь выше и обхватывая соблазнительную мочку уха губами. Язык тут же ловко проскальзывает в раковину, вылизывая, а тяжелое дыхание действует на Нао лучше, чем любые стимулирующие порошки. Девушка призывно стонет, стоит языку коснуться хрящика, а длинным пальцам пробраться к внутренней стороне бедра. Собственное возбуждение давно пульсирует, заставляя Тобираму поторопиться, но здравый смысл, все еще теплящийся где-то в голове, остужает эмоции. Сенджу Тобирама, будущий Второй Хокаге скрытого Листа, всю жизнь держал эмоции под контролем. Только вот рядом с этой чертовкой из рода Красноволосых Дьяволов любая выдержка летит в Тартары с вероятностью в сто процентов. Тобирама скользит горячими ладонями по бедрам, спускаясь к промежности супруги, а сухие губы обхватывают один из острых сосков, заставляя девушку заходиться стонами. 

— Тоби, прошу, — молодая женщина нервно подрагивает, призывно разводя ноги шире, а щеки её алеют от смущения практически моментально.

Всегда собранный холодный Тобирама сгорает, держа в руках собственную жену, в то время как та, в повседневной жизни без страха лезущая в схватки в первых рядах и привыкшая к выговорам от клана за прямолинейность, сейчас замирает от каждого шороха, боясь лишний раз застонать. Застонать боится, а просить – нет. Тобирама довольно хмыкает, втягивая сосок в рот и лаская тот языком. Приятный вкус кожи девушки кружит голову, а мягкий холмик молочной груди радует самолюбие. Сенджу хочет её, с макушки и до пят, хочет уже давно. И сейчас, когда клан Узумаки отдал наследницу в его безоговорочное подчинение, от желания срывает остатки тормозов. Тобирама надавливает на лоно, заставляя влажные стеночки обхватить пальцы, вырывая из горла девушки новую порцию стонов. Пальцы скользят трудно, она смущается и зажимается, но стоит коснуться чувствительного бугорка плоти чуть выше, как мягкие стеночки расходятся, пропуская в себя. Шиноби отрывается от груди и перехватывает припухшие губы супруги, вовлекая ту в грубый поцелуй, — выдержка сбоит с удвоенной силой, стоит мужчине потереться членом о женское бедро, — а язык скользит в призывно приоткрытый рот. Тобирама яростно ласкает небо и десны, одновременно с этим вжимая руку в промежность, позволяя хлюпающим звукам разорвать тишину, а та отвечает со всей пылкостью, в один момент откидывая собственное смущение и подмахивет бедрами. 

— Закинь ноги мне на талию, — приказывает мужчина, а пальцы выскальзывают из томительной влажности, — и не зажимайся.

Девушка в ответ лишь стонет, нетерпеливо ерзая на скользких влажных простынях спиной. Крепко зажмуривается, чувствуя сочащуюся головку члена мужа, а после тихо всхлипывает, когда тот входит одним толчком. Струйка крови неспешно очерчивает подтянутое бедро, алыми каплями пачкая белоснежные простыни, химе шумно дышит, стараясь сдержать непрошеные слезы боли и радости, а Тобирама терпеливо ждет, позволяя супруге привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Минуту спустя, когда вспышка боли затихает, она сама поддается вперед и сжимает мышцы, заставляя мужчину застонать. Алые, как капли крови на простыне, глаза альбиноса всматриваются в зеленые, знакомая дымка возбуждения, будто отражаясь от алых к зеленым, становится решающей. Тобирама выходит на половину, крепко сцепив зубы на плече у жены, а после с готовностью толкается, погружаясь в такую желанную влажность. Стенки плотно обхватывают возбужденный член, принимая в себя без остатка, а острые ноготки на спине мужчины чертят неровные отметины, помечающие своими. Узумаки томно дышит, прижимаясь грудью к торсу, ноги девушки прижимают мужчины к себе за талию, а зеленые глаза, подчеркнутые дымкой, светятся радостью. Темп Седжу выбирает рваный, то входя полностью, то лишь на половину, заставляя жену заходится всхлипами и вздохами, руки поддерживают аппетитные ягодицы, сжимая и оставляя следы, обещающие в скором времени стать синяками.

Финальный толчок выбивает из головы все мысли, а оргазм накрывает с головой. Тобирама рычит подобно зверю, кусая плечо его женщины, - уже женщины, - до крови, а она выгибается с такой силой, что, кажется, может переломиться в позвоночнике пополам. Сенджу отстраняется пару секунд спустя, выплескивая последние капли спермы, прижимает жену к себе и дышит в макушку, все еще находясь во власти экстаза и делая остальное чисто на автоматизме. Сбитое дыхание никак не желает восстанавливаться, дрожащие от перенапряжения руки обхватывают талию Узумаки, сама девушка засыпает почти мгновенно, утыкаясь носиком в потную шею альбиноса. Тобирама устало улыбается, запуская руку в красные длинные пряди, а за окном начинается рассвет.


	4. Неджи/ОЖП

«Мягкие» — первое, что приходит мне на ум после того, как рука погружается в шоколадные пряди сидящего впереди парня. Вздох вырывается из груди непроизвольно, я настолько погружена в ощущения, что не могу понять — вздох мой или Неджи. Пальцами касаюсь кожи головы, начинаю массировать, попутно наклоняясь вперёд и зарываясь в желанную макушку носом. Сразу чувствуется нежный аромат бергамота, от чего невольно прикусываю губу. Неджи тяжело дышит через рот, грудная клетка приподнимается, глаза зажмурены. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что он желает закончить эту сладкую пытку как можно скорее.

Но у меня другие планы. Чуть отстраняюсь только для того, что прижаться чуть дрожащими губами к сильной шее. Руки неспешно покидают шелковые пряди, опускаясь ниже, ложатся на плечи. Мягко сжимаю напряженные мышцы, стараясь расслабить, а губы тем временем продолжают свой путь. Прикусываю мочку уха, оттягивая, в ответ на свои действия слышу судорожный вздох. Неджи невольно дергается, уходит от касания, но я не позволяю. Поздно, милый, ты сам согласился дать мне порулить. Вновь обхватываю губами мочку, посасывая, зубы немного смыкаются и тянут. Да, Хьюга, правильно, тебе это нравится. Довольно ухмыляюсь на потяжелевшее дыхание парня и отступаю. Нет, я не собираюсь сдаваться, просто на этом поле есть где развернуться.

Вновь погружаю руку в волосы и тяну на себя, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Неджи шипит, но не дергается, признавая мое право. Стоит только подбородку подняться, как взгляд автоматически цепляется за бугорок кадыка. Наклоняюсь к нему, облизываясь, а после жарко дышу на нежную кожу, заставляя толпы мурашек побежать дальше. Губы плавно ласкают выступающую косточку, в какой-то момент сжимаю чуть сильнее и втягиваю в себя, оставляя слабый засос. Можно было и посильнее, конечно, но я хочу сделать всё нежно. 

Стоит только отпустить голову, сильные руки сразу оказываются на бедрах, сжимая. Пока издевалась над ним не заметила, как оказалась на его коленях. Неджи смотрит прямо в глаза, ухмыляется, а в следующую секунду выпрямляется и целует. Жарко, не так, как я хотела, поэтому стараюсь перехватить инициативу и соединяю языки. Пара секунд борьбы и парень сдается, прикрывая глаза и открывая рот шире, позволяя сделать поцелуй более медленным и аккуратным. Ладони на бедрах ощутимо сжимаются, между ног чувствуется нарастающее желание шатена. Реакция тела радует, ухмыляюсь в поцелуе и начинаю плавно двигаться туда-сюда, провокационно потираясь о ширинку. Неджи внезапно разрывает поцелуй и щурится, а после плюёт на все договоренности и переворачивает меня на спину. На нём только штаны и белье, верхней одежды и хитай-ате нет, удовлетворенно улыбаюсь. Пусть меня и бесит эта печать, но сейчас снять её мы не имеем права, да и не важно мне ее существование. Глаза напротив следят за взглядом, но я не даю ему время осмыслить и сразу притягиваю за шею. Новый поцелуй огненный, страстный, мы больше кусаемся, чем целуемся. Шатен прикусывает нижнюю губу до крови, оттягивает и слизывает багровые капельки языком. Этот кот любит кусаться, у меня вся шея и грудь покрыта каждый раз засосами и укусами. 

Чувствую, как широкие ладони скользят по спине, захватывая край топика, после чего Неджи вновь разрывает поцелуй и стаскивает с меня то единственное, что прикрывало верх. Снизу у меня еще шорты, но белья нет. Сразу же подкидывает вверх — это Хьюга слегка поменял наше положение. Чуть обветренные губы припадают к мягким вершинкам грудей, а с моих губ срывается сладостный стон. То, что творит Неджи языком с сосками не описать словами, мне только и остается, что стонать и всхлипывать от приятных и забытых из-за долгой миссии ощущений. Одновременно с этим мужские ладони движутся по телу. Моему парню хватает буквально трех секунд и вот я уже лежу под ним без одежды. Можно было постараться прикрыться, но зачем, если не первый год вместе, и обнаженной он видел меня не раз и не десять?

Развожу ноги в разные стороны, давая устроиться поудобней, а после мстительно подмигиваю и стаскиваю с него штаны. Впрочем, особо Неджи мне не мешает и туда же отправляет белье. Теперь мы почти на равных. Рывок, и я нахожусь сверху. Люблю смотреть с этой точки обзора, сразу же видно всё то, что принадлежит мне. И знаете, мне очень нравится. Опираюсь руками по обе стороны от головы джоунина, он принимает наиболее удобное положение, а после усмехается — ему тоже нравится то, что он видит. Сильные руки привычно оказываются на бедрах, а я, не медля, активно трусь промежностью о член. Неджи тихо стонет, давя звук, помогает мне с этой сладкой пыткой. Мы дразним друг друга ещё какое-то время, а после я не выдерживаю и седлаю его. Ками сама, как хорошо, что я ирьёнин и могу контролировать все части своего тела. Сразу же начинаю неспешно двигаться, шумно постанывая на выдохе, но не выдерживаю и двух минут, срываясь на быстрый темп. Неджи активно помогает, подталкивает вверх на особо глубоких толчках, сжимает зубы и тихо стонет. 

— Сильнее.

Одно слово, и он переворачивает меня, подминая. Вновь входит с одного толчка особо не церемонясь и тут же набирает собственный темп, вколачивая в кровать. Не знаю сколько это продолжалось, но в какой-то момент я громко застонала, вторя парню, после чего вокруг всё взорвалось миллионами искорок, а дышать стало невозможно. Пик блаженства был настолько ярок после разлуки, что в себя мы пришли минимум минут через пять. Бусинки пота плавно скатились по виску Неджи и упали мне на грудь, после чего он мягко поцеловал меня в кончик носа и прилег рядом. Зажмурившись от приятной неги во всем теле, прижалась к крепкой груди моего мужчины и, поцеловав того в лоб, после в щеки, счастливо улыбнулась. 

Проспали мы до самого утра в обнимку и с улыбками.


	5. Шикамару/ОЖП

Плавные движения выводят из сна постепенно, накатывая волнами. Нара не привык вставать раньше положенного времени вне миссий, но против таких пробуждений ничего не имел. Небольшая, но сильная ладонь скользила по стволу возбужденного члена прямо по ткани, играючи то сжимаясь на самом кончике, то опускаясь к яичкам. Шикамару тихо застонал, не сумев сдержать себя, да и не видя смысла в бесполезной трате энергии. Эта женщина всё равно добьётся своего.

— Доброе утро, милый, — ласково шепчет та самая женщина, которой пару месяцев назад стукнуло едва ли двадцать два, — будь хорошим мужем, подними задницу и не мешай.

И оттянула потяжелевшую от возбуждения мошонку, массируя. Парень закусил губу и рвано выдохнул, исполняя просьбу. Они не виделись почти два месяца, находясь на миссиях по разные стороны мира: он — в Конохе, помогая новоявленному Шестому Хокаге в качестве советника, она — в Киригакуре, охраняя почтенную Пятую Мизукаге после очередного собрания. Лишь три дня назад удалось встретиться в общем доме, убедившись в здравии любимого, и только вчера вечером вернуться домой окончательно. У них отпуск минимум на неделю, в течение которой Шикамару будет ходить в Резиденцию на войну с бумага, но и только; она и вовсе останется в клановом квартале, восстанавливаясь после длительного задания. Шикамару не хочет покидать постель ближайшие дня два, наслаждаясь теплом любимого человека, дарить ласку и получать ответную. 

К слову о ласках: стоило уйти в мысли, как девчонка уже сидит сверху, забравшись на бедра. Из одежды на каждом лишь нижнее бельё, у неё ещё и легкий топ в облипку, элемент пижамы. Шикамару скользит взглядом по телу собственной жены, в тёмных глазах неприкрытый интерес. Они в браке почти три года, поженились сразу после войны считай, но интерес не угасал ни на секунду, казалось, только рос в геометрической прогрессии. Ладони привычно ложатся на женские бедра, поглаживая обнаженную кожу, кончики пальцев скользят под бельё в попытке снять ненужную тряпку. Не тут-то было.

Коленями сжав бока молодого мужчины, поднимается и меняет позицию так, что с губ того слетает стон. Усмехнувшись довольно, начинает двигать бедрами, устраивая руки на мужской обнаженной груди. Нара шумно сглатывает, откидывая голову на подушку, покорно сдаваясь во власть своей женщины. Та, не теряя времени, продолжается плавно изгибаться, сквозь ткань лаская собственную промежность, потираясь о вставший член. Кусает губы в попытке не стонать, но сжимающие бедра ладони рушат всю уверенность в собственной выдержке. Шикамару потемневшими от возбуждения глазами наблюдает, следит за каждой эмоцией на лице супруги, а после одной ладонью тянется вперед и за шею тянет к себе. Поцелуй получается рваный, они стукаются зубами, тяжелое дыхание от набирающих обороты ласк смешивается, заставляя дышать одним воздухом на двоих. Она приоткрывает рот, сплетая языки, слюна тянется по подбородку. В таком положении не очень удобно двигаться, она разрывает поцелуй и в одно движение стягивает топик, подхватив ткань за нижний край. Шикамару тут же приподнимается, опираясь на одну руку, губами ловит торчащий сосок и сжимает, языком лаская вершинку. Вторая рука переходит на талию, удерживая девушку в равновесии, оставляя ей право двигаться так, как хочется.

В комнате царит полумрак, разрушаемый лишь узкими полосами восходящего солнца, проскальзывающего сквозь зазоры штор, но и этого освящения вполне достаточно, чтобы Шикамару видел покрасневшие от возбуждения щеки, ползущие по груди капельки пота. Томный, полный наслаждения стон срывается с покрасневших губ, а у Шикамару отказывают тормоза. Холодный и расчетливый, стоит оказаться рядом с этой женщиной, он теряет все маски. Меняет их местами, оказываясь сверху, наваливаясь так, чтобы устроиться между чужими бедрами. Она в ответ разводи ноги в стороны, совершенно пошло и без какого-либо стеснения, на что он лишь ухмыляется и толкается бедрами. Стон в унисон звучит в то же мгновение, а после они снова целуются, ленясь избавиться от остатков одежды. До этого дойдет, обязательно, у них впереди ещё как минимум неделя наедине, а лезть в хозяйский дом клановые не станут.

Шикамару любит эту женщину, свою невозможную жену и невероятно упрямую девушку. Она никогда не упускает возможности соревноваться, предпочитает проверять его на прочность и ожидает капитуляции. Собственной, потому что её ноги сжимают его талию, а руки лихорадочно шарятся по сильной спине, оставляя царапины, зарываются в длинные волосы и тянут, регулируя темп. Нара толкается вперёд, ещё и ещё, наслаждаясь сладкими вздохами и отчаянно бьющимся сердцем, что прижимается к нему под обманчиво хрупким телом. Волны оргазма приближаются, накатывая, в какой-то момент накрывая девятым валом. Перед глазами на секунду взрывается сверхновая, Шикамару стонет в голос, уткнувшись носом в шею своей женщины, а она продолжает неторопливо двигать бедрами, продлевая ему удовольствие. Пару минут спустя, когда тело вновь подчиняется ему, Нара лениво сползает вниз, устраиваясь между девичьими ногами, скользя носом вдоль намокшей ткани трусиков.

 _Это будут прекрасные семь дней_ — думает Шикамару, облизывая пересохшие губы.


	6. Рок Ли/ОЖП

Его волосы такие мягкие, вечно хочется зарываться пальцами в темные пряди, пропускать между ними, лаская. Ещё больше хочется дергать их, сжимая в кулак, когда Рок находит особый угол, доставляя нам обоим удовольствие. Ярко, чувственно, страстно — всего три слова, описывающие наши с Роком отношения.

Мы встретили во время Четвертой Мировой Войны Шиноби, находясь под командованием Хатаке Какаши в третьей дивизии. Точнее, виделись мы и того раньше, участвуя в одном экзамене на чунина, но дальше перебросом пары фраз дело не заходило. Тогда нам было пятнадцать и в голове кроме заветного жилета ничего не было, Ли сражался против одного из моих сокомандников, а я искренне прониклась его духом. То, как Рок умеет разносить врагов, не используя при этом ниндзюцу, поразило. На войне нам было восемнадцать, в голове появились мысли не только о победе над соперниками, но и о тепле чужого тела под боком. Я не могла глаз отвести от этого невозможного парня и дело было не только в его харизме, доброте и улыбке. 

Каждый сантиметр тела Рока является результатом долгих и упорных тренировок, каждый мускул показывает его упрямство и решимость. Ничего не могу с собой поделать и опускаю ладони ниже, оставляя на точеной спине светлые полосы, закусываю губу. Он идеален, прекрасен и так горяч, что щеки невольно заливаются краской. Рок только что вернулся с тренировки, его одежда промокла от пота, а черные пряди налипли на лоб. Гулко сглатываю слюну, поднимаю глаза выше и натыкаюсь на выделяющийся кадык. Ли непрерывно следит за каждым движением, я чувствую его взгляд всем телом, но не шевелится. Даёт наиграться перед тем, как возьмет всё в свои руки, ведь он — настоящий мужчина, считающий себя обязанным позаботиться об удовольствии своей женщины. Делаю шаг вперёд и касаюсь губами так манившего хряща, прижимаясь к голой коже. На мне из одежды кружевной топик и полупрозрачные бикини, на нём лишь плотные штаны без белья под ними. Ли только что вернулся с утреней тренировки в саду, решив обойтись сегодня без пробежки, а я поднялась с кровати не более десяти минут назад, успев выполнить утренние процедуры. Встретились в ванной да так застыли.

Губы у Рока сладкие: пьёт после тренировки какой-то очередной коктейль с добавками, в этот раз была карамельная. Тонкие, но мягкие, податливо скользят по моим и раскрываются, стоит попросить невербально, впускают внутрь язык со вкусом мятной зубной пасты. Ли перехватывает контроль и сжимает губами, сосёт так, что невольный стон уходит ему в рот, а тело само вжимается в мужское. Он весь — один большой мускул, тренированный и непоколебимый, но стоит немного заскулить, потереться грудью о теплую кожу, Рок даёт слабину. Подхватывает под бедра так, будто ничего не вешу, усаживая на стиральную машинку, разводит за коленки и пристраивается между. Внизу живота сразу же загорается предвкушение, полупрозрачная ткань белья медленно намокает, а руки вплетаются в коротко стриженные волосы на затылке.

Он уже возбужден, штаны совершенно не скрывают твёрдую плоть, позволяя рассмотреть перспективы. Облизываюсь, стоит разорвать поцелуй, дернув парня за волос. Ли любит это, когда я пытаюсь взять контроль, когда доминирую и лишь позволяю ему делать то, что хочется. Вот и сейчас в темных глазах напротив горит огонь, а припухшие от поцелуев губы ухмыляются. Задиристый, откровенный, жадный — таким его вижу только я, стоит нам остаться наедине. Ли совсем не дурак, каким себя выставляет, но ему идёт быть любым. Без лишних размышлений подхватываю свободной рукой пояс тренировочных брюк, стягивая до колен, ладонью тут же перехватывая основание ствола. Потемневший от прилившей крови с блестящей от предэякулята головкой, ровный член притягивает взгляд. Шумно сглатываю, желая ощутить эту соленую капельку на языке, а потом сразу же стекаю на колени. Рок наблюдает в ожидании, словно притаившийся зверь, хотя он и есть зверь, Зелёный Зверь Конохи. Смеюсь про себя и улыбаюсь, носом утыкаясь в лобок, где жесткие волосы уходят к пупку черной дорожкой. 

Мускусный запах моего мужчины кружит голову, усиливая возбуждение. Перехватываю член на середине и открываю рот, положив головку на язык. Приятная знакомая тяжесть усиливает возбуждение, а вздрогнувший молодой мужчина от столько простой ласки побуждает продолжить. Медленно, явно дразня, мажу кончиком языка по всей поверхности, не забывая уделить внимание дырочке уретры, собираю жидкость и жмурюсь. Соленоватая, но не горькая. Приоткрыв рот, обнимаю губами столько, сколько смогу без напряжения, сразу же втягивая щеки и медленно покачиваясь. Спрятать зубы непросто, но за пару лет отношений и регулярной практики наловчилась, так что касания едва-едва приносят лишь новый виток ощущений. 

Ли громкий. Он не привык сдерживать себя в жизни, не привык и в постели. Тишину в ванной разбивают его шумное дыхание и пошлые хлюпы, низкие стоны с каждой прошедшей минутой звучат всё чаще. Рок бормочет еле слышно то ли молитвы, то ли моё имя, большие ладони ложатся на макушку и дергают, выравнивая нужный ему темп. Стиральная машина за спиной мешает, приходится прерваться и сдвинуться вбок, давая Ли встать в полный рост — он не сильно высокий, а я и вовсе низкая, чуть выше полутора метров, но наша разница идеально подходит для подобных вещей. Расставив ноги так, чтобы поза была наиболее устойчивой, Ли оставляет на моих влажных от слюны и смазки губах нежный поцелуй, после чего замирает. Ждёт, пока я устроюсь на коленях поудобней, встав на его упавшие на пол штаны, раскрою рот и возьму на всю длину, максимально расслабляя горло. Стоит только горячей плоти оказаться внутри и упереться в заднюю стенку горла, Рок начинает двигаться.

В такие моменты я стараюсь не отводить взгляд от его лица, но выступающие на глазах рефлекторные слёзы при подавлении рвотного рефлекса смазывают картину. Ли гортанно стонет, выдыхает моё имя так, будто оно равно молитве, сжимает мозолистые пальцы на макушке, собирая пряди. От редких движений во рту очень влажно, слюна стекает по подбородку и ниже, я сглатываю и дышу через раз, соплю носом, но эмоции наслаждения Рока того стоят. Он весь напряжен, словно пружина, ладони устраиваю на крепких ягодицах и сжимаю, помогая двигаться. Ли стонет лучше, чем любая порно актриса, его глаза зажмурены, а брови сошлись на переносице. Кадык нервно дергается, рот приоткрыт от тяжелого дыхания, а губы дрожат.

Трахает Ли так, как тренируется — с отдачей, изо всех сил, пытаясь выжать максимум. Я не часто даю ему такую власть над собой, предпочитая оставлять на сладенькое, чтобы не приелось, но отрицать собственной заинтересованности тоже не могу. Низ живота горит огнем, хочется ощутить этот крепкий член в себе, но Рок уже довольно близко, а я хочу кончить. Опускаю одну ладонь вниз, скольжу под полупрозрачную ткань и пускаю волную дрожи по телу своего мужчины, стоит застонать. В такт движениям во рту дергаю пальцами, массируя клитор, максимально сжимая колени в попытке продлить ощущения.

Кончает Рок с полустоном-полувсхлипом, намертво прижимает к себе за волосы и секунд десять дрожит всем телом, пережидая волны оргазма. Я кончаю немного раньше, успевая пережать рвотный рефлекс и пару раз сглатываю, продляя ощущения для него. Сперма соленым потоком течет по горлу, не очень приятное ощущение, но Ли так тихо бормочет, совершенно потерянный в своих ощущениях, что не хочется ему мешать. Проходит еще пара секунд и я отстраняюсь, закашлявшись. Рок нетвердой походкой шагает к машинке, опираясь на нее, я в это время полощу рот и горло, избавляясь от ощущения спермы. Стоит закончить, как сильные руки подхватывают и утаскивают на кухню, не давая одеться.


End file.
